<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invitation by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063283">Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mycroft Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft asks Greg to be his plus one and pretend date. Then things get real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greg had been having something of a bad week. He was in a mood as he headed towards his car, glad to be going home and looking forward to a drink and some telly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black car pulled up next to him. Greg cursed under his breath and shot a glare at the nearest CCTV camera. "What?" he asked as the window rolled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea gave him a look. "Would you please come along?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg could say no. He had before. But might as well see what the bastard wanted. Maybe he could get a drink out of him, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea moved over and he got in, folding his arms and traveling in brooding silence. They stopped in front of a nondescript building. "Go on in, he's expecting you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Greg got out and walked up the front steps, letting himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Mycroft was actually pacing. He stopped when he heard Greg and looked up at him. Mycroft was wearing an even nicer suit than usual and it made Greg feel woefully underdressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize for the abruptness," said Mycroft. "But I need a favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a plus one. Tonight. It's a family occasion and Mummy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> displeased when I showed up alone last time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg blinked a few times. "What, you want me to pretend to be your date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Mycroft looking away. "I realize this is highly irregular..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could say that," sighed Greg, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "I take it you've got a suit and everything for me? Somewhere I can clean up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll do it?" asked Mycroft, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously," snarked Greg. "Besides, I bet this will be way more entertaining than the telly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft took a breath. "Upstairs, first door on the left. I'll get your suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg nodded and headed up the stairs. The house looked comfortable enough, but also as phony as a film set. Clearly nobody actually lived here, or if they did, they had no personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In ten minutes he stepped out of the shower feeling marginally better. He quickly changed into the suit, finding it fit him suspiciously well. He adjusted the tie and went back downstairs to find Mycroft by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do we tell your Mum?" he asked as they went out and got into a different car than the one that had brought him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can simply say we're work colleagues," said Mycroft. "Haven't been seeing on another long, that should cover for awkwardness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg reached over and touched Mycroft's hand, making him start and look down at their hands together. "How do you feel about physical affection?" asked Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some will be expected," said Mycroft, voice sounding uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, tonight was getting more and more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't snog you in front of your mum if you don't want me to," said Greg, withdrawing his hand. "We'll play it by ear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft nodded and folded his hands in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the car ride passed in silence. Greg smirked a little, finding himself eager to see where the rest of the night would lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a very nice house a short time later. Greg got out first and quickly offered Mycroft his arm. "Thank you," murmured Mycroft as they walked up to the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was full of well-dressed men and women, mingling and sipping champagne. Mycroft got them each a drink and then turned to say something to Greg when an older woman swept up next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah Mycie you made it," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft winced at the nickname. "Good evening, Mother. This is Greg Lestrade. Greg, my mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I've heard nothing but good things," said Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poppycock," she said but smiled at him. "He's cute. You should keep this one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft managed not to spit out his drink as Mummy walked away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg grinned at Mycroft. "Would you like some fresh air."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That seems like a wise suggestion," said Mycroft, leading the way towards the back garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along the way, they were stopped by one of Mycroft's cousins, who engaged them in a brief conversation before Mycroft was able to extricate them and escape outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg reached out and rubbed his back. "You all right?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These sort of family gatherings are not my forte," admitted Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that you've shown your face and mine, did you want to go?" asked Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft scrubbed his face in his hands. "That would be a bit rude, given that we only just arrived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. You can say I'm feeling a little under the weather if that would help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft turned and started to say something when another group of guests came out onto the porch, talking loudly. Greg reached over and took Mycroft's hand, leading him out into the garden proper. "You don't like a lot of loud noise," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never have," admitted Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay," said Greg. "What do you say we go through this back gate and slip away. Will your Mum gripe at you about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Possibly. Or she'll just assume we went somewhere to shag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be opposed to that," said Greg, lifting the latch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft sputtered. "You're joking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm actually not," said Greg, glancing back at him. "I know you're way out of my league."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I might need another drink before we have that conversation," said Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's catch a cab and have one, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your place or mine?" asked Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to mine," answered Greg, leading the way to the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire ride to Greg's flat there was a frisson of tension between them. If Greg was honest he'd been nursing a crush on Mycroft for quite some time. And it seemed that just maybe those feelings were returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the boring block of flats and Greg led the way up to his. Mycroft followed him inside, then hesitated only a moment, before leaning in to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg grabbed him by the tie and deepened the kiss; maybe they wouldn't need that drink after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft moaned softly and let Greg step him back to the sofa. Greg hardly believed he was doing this, that he was tasting Mycroft's lips, that he had Mycroft Holmes in his flat, that he was apparently just as keen on what they were doing as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making an undignified noise, Mycroft sat down heavily on the sofa, breaking the kiss. Greg sat down next to him and reached out to loosen his tie and draw it free. Mycroft's hair was already mussed and he looked flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must admit I was not expecting your enthusiasm," said Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I?" Greg reached out and put his hand on Mycroft's knee. "Did you want to have that drink or did you want to just talk? We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I do," murmured Mycroft, grabbing Greg's tie in turn and pulling him into a rough kiss of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg went for Mycroft's' shirt buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft nipped his lip. "I'm not sure I'm acrobatic enough for the sofa. I assume you have a bedroom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah," said Greg, getting to his feet again and pulling Mycroft to his. They went after each other's clothes as they headed down the hall, Greg down to his pants when he landed on the bed, Mycroft ahead with a shirt and pants as he climbed in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have asked you out ages ago," muttered Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we're both a bit thick. No point worrying about it now," said Greg, getting Mycroft's shirt off. He licked his lips as he looked down at him, wanting to taste every freckle on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft leaned up to kiss him and rolled Greg onto his back, somehow getting his pants off at the same time. It seemed he was a man of many talents. Mycroft's eyes flickered up to Greg's face, then he swallowed his cock all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg groaned and arched up against him. He grabbed Mycroft's hips and pulled him over, getting off his pants and returning the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few long moments the only sound in the room was muffled moans as they tasted one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg broke for air first. "Christ, Mycroft," he groaned, blindly reaching out to his end table, his hand landing on lube. "You wanna take me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I think I do," said Mycroft raising his head and wiping his mouth as he took the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted around and spread Greg's thighs, pressing one finger into him, quickly followed by a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg relaxed under Mycroft's ministrations. It had been some time since anyone had focused on his pleasure the way that Mycroft clearly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous," muttered Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg opened his eyes and met Mycroft's hungry gaze, reaching down to give his cock a stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft caught his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. "Ready for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," said Greg softly, letting his hands fall by his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft moved up and kissed him tenderly, making Greg moan against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Mycroft pressed into him. Greg's breath caught at the stretch, but he took a breath, trying to relax for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," murmured Mycroft, moving slowly, giving him time to adjust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he started thrusting in earnest. Greg groaned softly, wrapping his legs around him, happily surrendering to his desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Been wanting you," breathed Mycroft, kissing his lips again before taking Greg in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg was too far gone to respond, loving the feeling of Mycroft filling him again, the way his hands expertly moved along his cock, every stroke bringing him closer and closer to release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg moaned Mycroft's name as he came, barely aware of Mycroft following him over a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft kissed him one more time, then gently pulled out and went to get something to clean them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg was already starting to drift off to sleep by the time that Mycroft came back. "Thanks for inviting me out," he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft kissed his cheek and finished wiping up the mess, then pulled the covers over them both. "I suppose it wasn't much of a fake date, was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg could hear the smile in his voice. "We'll count it as our first date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Greg snuggled against him. "And next we'll go out for dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," said Mycroft, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg drifted off to sleep, comfortable and hopeful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>